10 Stycznia 2009
TVP 1 05:50 Samotnia - odc. 7 (Bleak House, ep. 7); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Pod prasą; program publicystyczny 08:35 Hurtownia książek; magazyn; 08:55 Buli - Bulisia w Krainie Czarów, odc. 12 (La balle et la Boulibete); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 09:05 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:35 Siódme niebo, ser. IX - Zagmatwana sieć kłamstw, odc. 17 (Tangled Web Weaved); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 10:25 Śmiechu warte - odc. 646; program rozrywkowy 10:50 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 15/18 - Oblężenie 11:50 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Smakowita pazibroda 12:15 Od słów do głów - odc. 8; magazyn 12:30 Szkoda gadać - odc. 52; program rozrywkowy 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Zakopower - cz. 1; koncert 13:45 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Kulm - loty (studio) 14:00 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Kulm - loty (I seria) 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 4168 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4383); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 4169 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4384); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 300 % normy - odc. 26; teleturniej 17:55 300 % normy - rozwiązanie konkursu 18:00 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 4/4 - txt.str..777; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Myszka Miki i przyjaciele - Stare dobre czasy, odc. 35 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Rajd Dakar - 2009 - kronika 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Był sobie chłopiec (About a Boy) - txt.str..777 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2002); 22:05 Męska rzecz... - Policja (Dark Blue) 113'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2002) 00:05 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn2 00:35 Kino nocnych marków - Siła rażenia (Lightning:Bolts of Destruction) 93'; dramat kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 02:15 Zabójcze karaluchy (They Crawl) 89'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001) 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - WOW - Sobowtór cz.1 odc. 8/13 (WOW); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1992) 06:55 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:25 Ulica lemurów - Blaski i cienie macierzyństwa - odc. 10 (Lemur street - Mother nature - odc. 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 07:45 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Confiteor" 07:55 M jak miłość odc. 630; serial TVP 08:45 Barwy szczęścia odc. 200 - txt.str..777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 201 - txt.str..777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:45 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zostać sławnym aktorem; serial animowany 09:50 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 2/9 - Przeprowadzka - txt.str..777; serial komediowy TVP 10:45 Nie tylko dla pań - Norweski kopciuszek (Cinderella of our Times) - txt.str..777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Norwegia (2006) 11:45 Gwiazdy w południe - Milion Madigana (Madigan's Millions) 88'; komedia kryminalna kraj prod.Włochy, Hiszpania, USA (1968) 13:20 Święta wojna - (254) Aktor przodowy; serial komediowy TVP 13:50 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zostać sławnym aktorem; serial animowany 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1591 - txt.str..777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1009 Janek z Zakroczymia; telenowela TVP 15:05 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 2; teleturniej 16:05 Zaginiony Świat - odc 2/2 (The Lost World); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001 17:25 Karnawał w Dwójce 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Tak to leciało! - (16); teleturniej 20:10 Kabaret Neo - Nówka - Same hity i jeden śmieszny skecz ; program rozrywkowy 21:05 Pojedynek nie na żarty - Kabaret pod Wyrwigroszem kontra Łowcy. B; widowisko rozrywkowe 21:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zostać sławnym aktorem; serial animowany 22:00 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Pechowa rodzinka (The Martins) 83'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001) 23:30 Słowo na niedzielę 23:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Podwodna szarża (Depth Charge) 80'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2008) 02:15 Karnawałowa Noc w Dwójce 03:05 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:41 Przegl�d Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:10 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Kosmiczna Prognoza Pogody; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:51 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:56 Dach nad g�ow�; magazyn; STEREO 10:11 Spos�b na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzie� weekend; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda Info Dzie� weekend; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:01 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzie� weekend; STEREO 11:48 Pogoda Info Dzie� weekend; STEREO 11:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 12:02 Kowalski i Schmidt; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzie� weekend; STEREO 12:48 Pogoda Info Dzie� weekend; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:56 Pi�� minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 13:01 Pi�� minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 13:07 Reporta�e z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Szaleni przewodnicy; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 13:24 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzie� weekend; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda Info Dzie� weekend; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:03 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzie� weekend; STEREO 14:52 Pogoda Info Dzie� weekend; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:03 M�ska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzie� weekend; STEREO 15:51 Pogoda Info Dzie� weekend; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:02 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 16:30 Dla nies�ysz�cych - Serwis Info Dzie� weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzie� weekend; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Studio Wsch�d; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 17:30 Serwis Info Dzie� weekend; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wsch�d; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzie� weekend; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Miejsca Przekl�te; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wiecz�r weekend; STEREO 20:54 Pogoda Info Wiecz�r weekend; STEREO 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wiecz�r weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wiecz�r weekend; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis INFO wiecz�r - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda Info Wiecz�r weekend; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wiecz�r; STEREO 23:30 Patrol; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 23:51 M�ska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 00:18 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 00:44 By�o, nie min�o - kronika zwiadowc�w historii.; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:10 Studio Wsch�d; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 01:26 Studio Wsch�d; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 01:41 Serwis INFO wiecz�r - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:06 Pogoda Info Wiecz�r weekend; STEREO 02:08 Zako�czenie dnia Polsat 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Kapitan Flamingo - odc. 22, serial animowany, Kanada 2006 6:45 Yin! Yang! Yo! - odc. 22, serial animowany, USA 2006 7:15 Action Man A.T.O.M. - odc. 21, serial animowany, Francja 2005 7:45 Action Man A.T.O.M. - odc. 22, serial animowany, Francja 2005 8:15 Hugo - program dla dzieci 8:45 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9:15 Ewa gotuje - magazyn kulinarny, Polska 2008 9:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy, Polska 2006 10:45 Drużyna Biedronek - komedia, USA 1992 12:35 Czarodziejki - odc. 129, USA 2003-2004 13:35 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 130, reality show, USA 2007 14:35 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15:20 Wielka Stopa w Hongkongu - komedia sensacyjna, Włochy 1975 17:45 Sylwestrowa Moc Przebojów - koncert, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 I kto tu rządzi - Lato miłości - odc. 28, Polska 2007 20:00 Miasto nadziei - komedia romantyczna, Wielka Brytania, USA 2003 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Wystrzałowe dziewczyny - western, USA 1994 0:05 Opowieści z ciemnej strony - horror, USA 1990 2:05 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:05 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:05 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 8:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 10:55 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1063-1066, Polska 2008 12:35 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:10 Siłacze - Mistrzostwa Świata 2008 - eliminacje 15:15 Brzydula - odc. 56-60, Polska 2008 17:25 Akademia policyjna 4: Patrol obywatelski - komedia, USA 1987 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Niania - Piłkarski pech - odc. 88, Polska 2008 20:30 Niania - Muza potrzebna od zaraz - odc. 89, Polska 2008 21:00 Enigma - film sensacyjny, USA, Wielka Brytania, Niemcy, Holandia 2001 23:20 Człowiek ciemności - horror sf, USA 1990 1:15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:35 Nocne granie 2:35 Telesklep - magazyn 2:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1200; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 06:25 Plebania - odc. 1201; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1202; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1203; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1204; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla nies�ysz�cych - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Porozmawiaj z... - Rodzinna fotografia...; talk-show; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 09:05 Od s��w do g��w - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:20 Gwiezdny Pirat - Po�cig odc. 5/7; serial TVP; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 09:45 Jarocin po latach - Wilki; koncert; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 10:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez �wiat - Wyspy Zielonego Przyl�dka ; cykl reporta�y; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 10:40 Z�otopolscy - odc. 983* - In spe; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 11:05 Pami�taj o mnie; koncert �ycze�; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 11:15 Nawigator; magazyn; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 11:30 Polska dobrze smakuje - Soczysta wo�owina spod Lubawy; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 12:00 Wideoteka doros�ego cz�owieka - (56); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomo�ci; STEREO 13:10 Na dobre i na z�e - odc. 347 Szpilki w stogu siana; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dzi�kujemy za solidarno�� - Andrzej Wasilewicz (Nowy Jork - USA); felieton; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 14:10 Dzika Polska - M�j przyjaciel Killer; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 15:05 Dobra dzielnica - odc. 2 Na w�asnych nogach (Dobra Ctvrt); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 16:00 �niadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pami�taj o mnie; koncert �ycze�; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 17:30 Nieznany a bliski. Ko�ci� katolicki na Bia�orusi; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 18:25 M jak mi�o�� - odc. 613; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Kr�l Maciu� Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 18 - Skarb Togo Pogo (Le petit Roi Macius, "Togo - Pogo" ep. 18) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomo�ci; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Czas honoru - odc. 4* Przysi�ga; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 21:00 Kino Mistrz�w - Poci�g 93'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1959); re�.:Jerzy Kawalerowicz; wyk.:Lucyna Winnnicka, Leon Niemczyk, Teresa Szmigiel��wna, Zbigniew Cybulski, Helena D�browska, Ignacy Machowski, Roland G�owacki, Aleksander Sewruk; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 22:35 Muzyczne "Rozmaito�ci" - zesp� Pogodno; koncert; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 23:05 300 % normy - odc. 25; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 23:30 Wideoteka doros�ego cz�owieka - (56); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 00:30 M jak mi�o�� - odc. 613; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kr�l Maciu� Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 18 - Skarb Togo Pogo (Le petit Roi Macius, "Togo - Pogo" ep. 18) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomo�ci; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Czas honoru - odc. 4* Przysi�ga; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 02:50 Nieznany a bliski. Ko�ci� katolicki na Bia�orusi; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pami�taj o mnie; koncert �ycze�; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 03:50 Z�otopolscy - odc. 983* - In spe; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 04:15 Pucu� i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zosta� s�awnym aktorem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 04:20 Kino Mistrz�w - Poci�g 93'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1959); re�.:Jerzy Kawalerowicz; wyk.:Lucyna Winnnicka, Leon Niemczyk, Teresa Szmigiel��wna, Zbigniew Cybulski, Helena D�browska, Ignacy Machowski, Roland G�owacki, Aleksander Sewruk; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zako�czenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino - "Sie�" 9'; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 07:15 Telekino - Wielkie rzeczy - odc. 3/3 - Sie�; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 08:10 Raz, Dwa, Trzy - Jeste�my na wczasach; teledysk; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 08:15 Warszawska Jesie� 2006 - Anna Zawadzka-Go�osz - Suita przestrzeni; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 08:35 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 15/21 Kosztowny drobiazg, czyli rewizyta; serial TVP; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 09:40 Rytmy serca - Muzyka w Chinach (Beats of the heart - Cotton Mill Shanghai Blues); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1984); Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 10:35 Kino kr�tkich film�w - Mucha (Blackfly); film animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1991); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 10:40 Klasyka filmowa - Regu�y gry (La Regle du jeu) 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1939); re�.:Jean Renoir; wyk.:Jean Renoir, Nora Gregor, Paulette Dubost; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 12:30 Brzydkie kacz�tko 29'; film fabularny; re�.:Tomasz Zygad�o; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wi�cej ni� fikcja - Dzwony z g��bin (Bells from the deep) 59'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1993); re�.:Werner Herzog; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 14:05 Czytelnia odc. 84; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 14:35 Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki - odc. 14 3'; 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 14:40 Skarby Filmoteki - Harmonia 11'; film dokumentalny; re�.:Wojciech Jerzy Has; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 14:50 Skarby Filmoteki - Ulica Brzozowa 8'; film dokumentalny; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 15:00 Skarby Filmoteki - Moje miasto 6'; film dokumentalny; re�.:Wojciech Jerzy Has; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 15:05 Skarby Filmoteki - Parow�z P. 7 - 47 7'; reporta�; re�.:Wojciech Jerzy Has; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 15:15 Skarby Filmoteki - Karmik Jankowy 14'; film dokumentalny; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 15:30 Skarby Filmoteki - Zielarze z Kamiennej Doliny 14'; film dokumentalny; re�.:Wojciech Jerzy Has; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 15:45 Skarby Filmoteki - Nasz zesp� 38'; film dokumentalny; re�.:Wojciech Jerzy Has; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 16:20 Pucu� i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zosta� s�awnym aktorem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 16:25 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - W. A. Mozart - Koncert fortepianowy C - dur KV 467, cz. II Andante; film animowany; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 16:35 Trzeci punkt widzenia - .; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 17:05 Spotkania - Krytyka polityczna /cz.1/; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 17:30 Spadaj�ca gwiazda; reporta�; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 18:00 Spotkania - Krytyka polityczna /cz.2/; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 18:30 Po trochu wyci�gane z lochu czyli Archiwizja /cz.1/; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 18:45 Po trochu wyci�gane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Runda - odc. 1; program rozrywkowy; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 19:25 Po trochu wyci�gane z lochu czyli Archiwizja /cz.2/; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 20:00 Gallux Show - Wiecz�r 1; wyk.:Wojciech Pokora, Marian Kociniak; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 20:55 Zwierzenia przy fortepianie; widowisko; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 21:40 Wi�cej ni� fikcja - Zapach bytu (Ca sent l'etre) 54'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); re�.:Ede Victor; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 22:30 Pucu� i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zosta� s�awnym aktorem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 22:40 Jazz-Club Kultura - Jazz Made in Chicago - Pozna� 2007/ Fred Anderson Trio (1); Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 23:20 Z�y dotyk (Mysterious Skin) 100'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Holandia (2004); re�.:Gregg Araki; wyk.:Lisa Long, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Elisabeth Shue; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 01:00 Kino nocne - Kr�l Edyp (Edipo re) 99'; dramat kraj prod.W�ochy (1967); re�.:Pier Paolo Pasolini; wyk.:Silvana Mangano, Franco Citti, Alida Valli, Carmelo Bene; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 02:40 Moja ameryka�ska rodzina (Min amerikanska familij (My American family)) 82'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (2004); re�.:Jerzy �ladkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 04:05 Zako�czenie dnia TVP Historia 07:00 U �r�de� cywilizacji - Ja�ski - pokutnik Wielkiej Emigracji; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 07:15 Za i przed Klauzur� - Sprawa zmartwychwstania; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 08:00 Dzieje Polak�w - Zapomniane Powstanie Zamojskie; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 08:05 Powstanie Zamojskie - odc. 2 Nie dali ziemi...; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:00 Z archiw�w PRL - u - odc. 53; magazyn; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:30 Za obce pieni�dze - Wampiry Warszawy; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:40 Nie milk�y muzy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 10:30 Po co nam to by�o - Piosenka ci nie da zapomnie� - Krzysztof Cugowski; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 11:30 Dzieje Polak�w - Orl�ta - znak pojednania?; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 11:40 Legenda Orl�t Lwowskich; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 12:30 Si�a bezsilnych - Polski mud�ahedin - Lech Zondek; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 12:40 Desperaci - nieznana historia PRL - u - Za wolno�� wasz� i nasz�; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 13:05 Si�a bezsilnych - Polski mud�ahedin - Lech Zondek; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 13:30 Pucu� i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zosta� s�awnym aktorem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 13:33 Tajemnice historii - Zab�jcy - John Gotti (John Gotti); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 14:25 Tajemnice historii - Mikrus niespe�nione marzenie - pewnego miasta; magazyn; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 15:00 Stan wewn�trzny 84' kraj prod.Polska (1983); re�.:Krzysztof Tch�rzewski; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cie�lak, Janusz Gajos, Jan Englert, Marian Opania, Bogus�aw Augustyn, Marek Bargie�owski, Henryk Bista, Ewa B�aszczyk, Barbara Dembi�ska; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 16:25 Historia i film - Stan wewn�trzny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 17:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 17:30 Leonardo - Leonardo 2 (Leonardo 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.W�ochy (2007); Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 18:35 Dwadzie�cia lat min�o... - 1989; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 19:30 Z archiw�w PRL - u - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 20:00 Historia i film - Stan wewn�trzny 84' kraj prod.Polska (1983); re�.:Krzysztof Tch�rzewski; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cie�lak, Janusz Gajos, Jan Englert, Marian Opania, Bogus�aw Augustyn, Marek Bargie�owski, Henryk Bista, Ewa B�aszczyk, Barbara Dembi�ska; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 21:25 Historia i film - Stan wewn�trzny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pucu� i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zosta� s�awnym aktorem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 22:00 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 1/7 51'; serial TVP; re�.:Jan Rybkowski, Marek Nowicki; wyk.:Roman Wilhelmi, Leonard Pietraszak, Mariusz Dmochowski, Bronis�aw Pawlik, Tadeusz Pluci�ski, Halina Golanko; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 22:50 Pucu� i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zosta� s�awnym aktorem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 23:00 Kontrowersje - Westerplatte - historia prawdziwa?; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 23:05 Tajemnica Westerplatte; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 24:00 Pucu� i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zosta� s�awnym aktorem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 00:03 Tajemnice historii - Historia Judaizmu - odc. 6 (odc. 6); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO 00:30 Zako�czenie dnia TVP Sport 08:00 Pe�nosprawni; magazyn dla niepe�nosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 08:30 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: Podhale - Zag��bie; STEREO 10:20 Hokej na lodzie - Liga Mistrz�w CHL - skr�ty; STEREO 10:50 Magazyn pi�karski - Goallissimo (Goallissimo) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 11:45 Pekin 2008 - gimnastyka - fina� dru�. kobiet (gimnastyka - fina� dru�. kobiet) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 12:40 Z archiwum TVP - Szaser biathlonowych tras; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 12:55 ME w �y�wiarstwie szybkim - Heerenveen (dz. II) (Heerenveen) kraj prod.Holandia (2009); STEREO 13:30 Pekin 2008 - Kierunek Pekin; reporta�; STEREO, 16:9 14:00 ME w �y�wiarstwie szybkim - Heerenveen (dz. II) (Heerenveen) kraj prod.Holandia (2009); STEREO 17:15 Puchar �wiata w biathlonie - Oberhof (sprint m�czyzn) (Oberhof (sprint m�czyzn)) kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO 19:05 Koszyk�wka m�czyzn - PLK: Prokom Sopot - Tur�w Zgorzelec; STEREO 19:15 Koszyk�wka m�czyzn - PLK: Prokom Sopot - Tur�w Zgorzelec; STEREO 19:55 Koszyk�wka m�czyzn - PLK: Prokom Sopot - Tur�w Zgorzelec; STEREO 20:05 Koszyk�wka m�czyzn - PLK: Prokom Sopot - Tur�w Zgorzelec; STEREO 20:45 Koszyk�wka m�czyzn - PLK: Prokom Sopot - Tur�w Zgorzelec; STEREO 21:10 Snowboard - Puchar �wiata - Bad Gastain (cross) (1) (Puchar �wiata - Bad Gastain (cross) (1)) kraj prod.Austria (2009); STEREO 22:00 Sportowy Wiecz�r; STEREO 22:25 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV (KO TV); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 22:50 Puchar �wiata w skokach narciarskich - Kulm - loty (Kulm - loty) kraj prod.Austria (2009); STEREO 00:30 Zako�czenie dnia